


The Prim Thing

by WindStainedDreams



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: And then this happened, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Multi, Primrose teaching Olivia how to be a good dancer (aka whore), The dancers got me thinking, and I needed something, and the fact that Liv doesn't object but also doesn't have many choices here, but only because Helgenish, dubcon, implied male/female pairings, neither does Primrose tbh, pure filthy FILTH, rarepairs, whores being good to each other I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindStainedDreams/pseuds/WindStainedDreams
Summary: Primrose wouldn't wish the life Helgenish gives them on anyone, and this poor young thing has just been "discovered".  It fell to her as Master's favourite to make sure the pink-haired girl was up to par.
Relationships: Primrose Azelhart/Olivia, Primrose Azelhart/Olivia (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Prim Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I blame LazyWriterGirl and silenciadelumbrae for this even if I can't remember how it started. Its pure filth with hints of not-quite okay sexual situations by the nature of the situation the girls are in. Hope you enjoy this porny return to fandom, and I think this is the first Octopath Traveler thing I've posted so new fandom woohoo!

Some girls that end up in Sunshade have at least had the experience of a lover, some pleasant touch to teach them the intimacies of their bodies. Some learned different, exotic dances and could hide behind those skills at least for a few nights, as this girl had managed to do. Primrose had seen this girl dance. Her blood had stirred just as Helgenish’s had. There were many who wanted her. Helgenish had just gotten to her first. Primrose suspected that this girl could one day overtake her position as Master’s favourite kitten. It would be a cruel relief. One that Prim wouldn’t wish on any of the other girls, no matter the thorns in her shoes or glass and sand in her bed. 

She had to do something about tonight. 

It was a pity her choices were limited to absolutely none. Helgenish wanted to test her out that very night. 

“Suck.”

It was clear that the command is still unfamiliar. A small part of Primrose’s heart was glad that this precious girl hadn’t yet been tainted. But most of her heart broke because she’s now the one destroying that innocence. 

“No, love, you can do better,” _You have to do better_ went unsaid. The girl redoubled her efforts, twisting her tongue clumsily around Primrose’s fingers. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf, and Primrose was running out of time to make her ready. They both knew it. The older whore pushed her fingers in deeper, choking Liv. Primrose’s other hand tangled in pink strands, such a unique colour in these parts that she was sure to fetch good prices. Fingers scratched along the little one’s scalp, holding her closer until Liv learned to breathe around the fingers. 

When Liv managed a few shallow but steady breaths, Primrose pulled her fingers back, stifling a moan at the tongue still trying to curl weakly around them. Fingertips rested against lips that were beginning to swell and shine. Primrose had to fight the urge to trace them more than a couple of sweeps. 

“He likes to think he’s impressive. He won’t be larger than my three fingers, but pretending to choke on him strokes his ego, makes him feel powerful.” Primrose slid a third finger past Liv’s teeth. 

“The better you are at stealing a breath, the easier it will be for you.” The fingers played at the back of the young girl’s throat watching how she swallowed. 

“Can you cry on demand? Make your eyes water when you choke.” Prim waited until she saw the shine in cerise orbs before letting up, caressing the tongue lapping against her fingers with every panting breath. 

Primrose tried to stay detached as she delivered her pointers, fingers once again swallowed by soft, wet heat. She thrust them back and forth, gliding them along a hot tongue, caressing the roof of Liv’s mouth, her cheeks. Better to get used to the feel of fingers in her mouth now, before they were all that men would give her to get prepared. 

This continued for a while, Liv on her knees and learning to suck Primrose’s fingers as if they were a cock. The only sounds were the sloppy choked noises and gurgles Liv made as she practiced. As hard as Primrose tried to stay cool, there was heat pooling in her belly. It sat low and burned, growing no matter what Prim thought of. As intent as she was, it took a moment for the softer sounds to break through Prim’s focus. It should not have occurred; distraction could mean pain at a moment’s notice. But Liv was whimpering softly, her breath sighing past the dancer’s fingers. Faint, but the sounds matched the gentle rocking of Liv’s hips and probably started subconsciously. 

Primrose gulped and tried to breathe as the implications flared across her skin. A wave of heat consumed her. The poor thing _enjoyed_ this. The thought was chased by the cold chill of knowing what she was preparing Liv for. Somehow, the reminder didn’t quite curb the arousal growing in her womanhood. She could feel the dampness between her thighs and pressed them closer together when Liv moaned louder around the fingers still obscenely fucking past her lips. 

The dancer pushed her fingers, already dripping with spit, all the way in and tried to hide her shiver as Liv choked, adjusting quickly. A quick learner. She’d survive. Maybe even excel, if she didn’t fight the new life she had. The way the girl’s throat caressed the tips of Prim’s fingers would feel even better against the tip of a cock. Maybe there wouldn’t be too many bruises to hide. 

Primrose pulled her fingers reluctantly from Liv’s mouth. The slow glide pulled her bottom lip out. The former noblewoman pretended it was only the need to prepare her that made their lips meet. Liv didn’t resist. The way her tongue squirmed tiredly against Primrose’s indicated a need to work on her endurance. Liv was gasping, still shifting her weight so her thighs pressed together. 

It was impossible to know, bent over and tilting the girl’s head back, both bodies straining to hold the position, which of them moaned, if it wasn’t both of them. For a moment, Primrose didn’t care. It felt good to kiss someone who was willing and eager, kiss them for the joy of it. Kiss because she wanted to kiss, not because it would draw out the encounter and earn her more money. No demands, no money, no stale ale breathed into her face. Only fresh young lips and a warm, curved body. 

The kiss was broken by a knock on the door. The older dancer straightened rapidly, muscles spasming tight at the sudden movement. Yusufa quickly ducked into the room to whisper in Prim’s ear. Liv gazed up at them both, dark rose eyes bright with tears. Yusufa ignored the shade of red of Primrose’s lip paint on Liv’s face. 

“He’s getting impatient, and he had to throw out a customer who protested the time limit he paid for. You have perhaps half an hour before he’s done settling everyone…” 

Then Yusufa was gone, unaware of the air she stole from Prim’s lungs as she left. An unruly customer meant bruises no matter how good you were. Damn it all! 

Liv could feel that things were wrong, biting at her lip and eyes wide and wary. Primrose sighed, still feeling the slick glide of her juices against her smallclothes, even though her arousal had briefly abated. 

“Up, on the bed.” 

Prim knew this was a bad, no, a horrible, idea. Helgenish was already furious, likely to only get more drunk as he smoothed things over with his patrons. He was also expecting Liv to be in a certain, _untouched_ , state. If they were caught, there was a good chance that both of them would be unable to dance. Flame knew, they might even lose their lives if he felt slighted enough. 

Primrose didn’t care. 

Laying over Liv, feeling the smaller woman shudder, breaths pressing their breasts together as they panted with the thrill of their forbidden lust. Liv clearly knew enough to guess what would happen, although the heart racing beneath Prim’s palm was only part arousal. 

“It’s going to happen. Let me be first,” the soft plea, half comfort, half inexcusable selfishness, should not fall from her lips, but it does. Prim was not certain anymore that she could resist the temptation that was Liv. If she even wanted to. A part of her was disgusted by the fact that in that moment, the only difference between herself and Master Helgenish was that Primrose wanted to see Liv’s pleasure as she was taken. 

Liv’s eyes were tear-filled as she nodded, pulling Primrose even closer with tentative, trembling hands that quickly grew more confident in their exploration. The kisses they traded between gasps and moans grew more passionate, eager teeth and tongues discovering each other. The brunette studied the body beneath her even as she enjoyed herself, catalogued reactions and repeated the things that made Liv, usually so shy, that much louder. She wasted little time before carefully trailing lips and teeth lower, down the column of Liv’s pale throat, past sharp collarbones, heaving breasts. Always mindful of her teeth, of _marks_ , Primrose kept her lips barely parted as they traced a random path lower. They couldn’t afford to undress or to find tears in Liv’s clothing. 

As light as the touch was, it was clearly working. Liv’s hips started grinding again, trying to find some way to relieve the feelings building in her core. Gooseflesh raised when Primrose shifted the fabrics away from Liv’s waist, so close to where Liv wanted her. 

The girl’s gasp was beautiful when Primrose exhaled over the other dancer’s smallclothes, cooling the dampness that had collected there. They had less time than would be ideal in any situation, preparing her for Helgenish. Even less time than Primrose _wanted_. It had to be quick, which was truly a shame. 

Primrose lowered her mouth to Liv, tongue and lips traced the edge of the pale fabric hiding her womanhood. Prim teased and toyed with the cloth, gliding the tip of her tongue along Liv’s nub, fabric rough against the sensitive nerves. She held her hips still as she squirmed, rising from the bed to press closer to Prim’s face. Primrose didn’t stop, tongue and lips driving Liv wild. The small noises thankfully didn’t get any louder but almost every breath was a testament to how good Prim was making her feel. Primrose felt her own pleasure grow, knew it would have to wait. 

When the smallclothes were soaked, Prim pulled them aside and traced her tongue through all the wet folds, enjoying a pure taste of Liv. The squeak the young dancer made when Primrose’s tongue found the nub hiding among the folds made her smile against Liv’s centre. Soon enough, her tongue was buried in heat and wetness, Liv’s hole twitching as it was penetrated. Liv’s hands found their way into Prim’s dark locks, pulled tightly. Prim enjoyed the taste of Liv’s juices as her tongue fucked her opening, lapping at the wetness around it as well. The shudders rolling through the small frame beneath hers only intensified when Prim slid a finger inside. 

It felt like Liv stopped breathing. When Prim added a second finger, Liv’s breath shattered out of her in an uneven moan surely loud enough to get them killed. If she was going to die, Primrose would enjoy her last moments. She thrust and crooked her fingers until Liv exploded in her mouth, sobbing with pleasure. The fluids dripped along her hand, and Prim hastened to lick them up. 

Prim used her own scarves to clean Liv up gently. Then she helped the girl to her feet and to the door. Yusufa was waiting on the other side, hand raised. 

It was time. 


End file.
